


early morning crickets long gone silent

by Makowo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lowercase, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makowo/pseuds/Makowo
Summary: white noise rings through his head, lavender his saving grace





	early morning crickets long gone silent

makoto sits upon his bed, thinking within the silence of the early morning night. If one could even call what runs through his head 'thinking'. they're nothing more than white noise, and he pays attention to it to bide the time. it still goes by in a painfully slow manner, but it feels better than actually thinking. it feels so much better than focusing, recalling, remembering, reflecting on the past and what his future may be if it still exists past his conscious long dead and six feet under hell.

a knock upon the door, resounding through the room to ring within his skull. he doesn't answer, but it opens anyways. it is in a constant state of being unlocked, much to many's disliking. he too may or may not dislike it. he gives optimistic reasoning, he always does; he wants people to feel like he isn't shutting them out. he's willing to talk, always. and he is, he always speaks with any who open his door. who barge in without even a warning nonetheless his permission and spout about their woes. first world problems some of them, some of them venting about death and things he craves to never speak of again. he treats them all the same.

"makoto." she says, her voice soft. his gaze does not focus onto her. the ground, the white noise, all of it so much more interesting in this moment. the clack of shoes now ring through the bedroom. such a plain room, he thinks when he decides to finally move his gaze. olive green locks onto white walls. far too plain, like a room in a place that incubated so many misfortunes. it feels like he's in a psychiatric ward of some sort. he is, is he not? future foundation keep them here still, keep the ultimate hope locked up until he can truly feel what he gives in droves.

a weight causes the bed to shift, and consequently makoto's gaze to go from wall to ceiling to floor to her. then back to the floor, then back to the door. stays on the wall, and it's all so empty. still he forces himself to look back at her, shooing away blankness in favor of happiness. "good morning kyouko." he chirps, as if he were not currently holding back the other 70%-99% now, with the arrival of another-of another depressive episode with white noise breaking down. "what's up?" he doesn't ask "what are you doing up at this hour?" or anything along those lines, for who is he to ask such a question when it'll be thrown right back at him?

a moment passes, then two more. he prepares another question. "another sleepless night?" he almost speaks with sympathy before she pierces the silence they wallow in. "i heard your screams." she replies flatly, as if she were speaking of the weather. makoto's eyes widen, glance away. any lies die before they can even be formed, and kyouko's skills prove themselves fresh. not that this was a hard case to crack by any means, but strange pride sparks within her violet eyes for a singular nanosecond. it is easy to tell she is starved of mysteries to investigate, challenges to solve. so she of course will take pride in a victory however small.

"i'm sorry." naegi starts. then, starts again. "i-i'm sorry." he says another time. then he says it again, each time shakier than the last. white noise fades from his thoughts, replaced with overwhelming dread and fear only comparable to feelings suppressed during trial six. oh god, **trial six**. noise swarms and fills his ears, but not elicited from comforting blankness. rather it is far too much, yells screams a damned bear and its master's cackles ringing in time with stifled sobs. a nightmare still leaving a wound fresh two hours later.

the scent of lavender fills his senses. warm, it's warm. a wonderful comfort he craves to clutch for eternity. reality stops blurring with reds and browns and blinding hot pinks dripping off the walls. the ex-detective's presence is a blessing upon him. her scent, her calm words, her beautiful voice pierce his sleep-deprived mind. he is nothing but an open book, and he wishes to keep himself as such.

ten, twenty, thirty, an hour. all of these valid guesses for when the scar of nightmare-tainted memories fades(never fully, never healing. only fading to be refreshed another dark night.) and the need of comfort is exhausted. he stays close, but doesn't dare venture from her grasp, finding himself content in kyouko's grasp. "s-sorry..." he sniffs, eyes still watering despite having already lost all his tears to cry. "sorry... f'r that..." naegi slurs softly, turning to hug kyouko in a more comfortable position.

the girl shushes him, still managing to move despite the boy near twenty years living clutching her torso like a koala would a tree trunk. "it is of no trouble. you're allowed to vent." her words, though robotic in nature, still hold a kind warmth he finds so absolutely amazing. her fingers run through his hair, coarse scars littering nimble perfect hands making him near purr in delight.

"thank you..." the boy whispers as his voice gives out, sleep tugging at his mind. he knows he's fucked up his sleep schedule but he couldn't care less. sleep calls, and makoto heeds the allure of rest. olive eyes flutter closed, under the watchful gaze of kyouko. the ex-lucky student's consciousness finally gives way, and he falls into the comfort of slumber.

* * *

makoto stirs in the morning. three hours after he had lost consciousness, just as the sun rises over the hellscape called by the remnants of humanity earth. no light filters through the window he's unable to climb through, but the polluted old blood red sky getting a tad lighter is enough. he glances to his side, facing the kirigiri still sleeping, undisturbed by naegi's own rare calm awakening. he nearly brushes a strand of purple hair from her face, before thinking better of it.

he simply lies back down instead. kyouko requires rest, despite how much she ignores the need. insomnia is a vile thing that plagues the girl in a constant rhythm, so the chance to be sure that she will finally be able to wake up hopefully well rested is a welcome treat. he's quick to shift closer though when he notices her twitch. not enough to show she's awake, but accompanied by a hum of discomfort that makoto feels should not be described as the distressed whine it truly is.

he nuzzles against her like a cat would, though is more cautious with his movements. lavender floods his senses another time when he buries his face against her shoulder, placing makoto within a comfortable daze. she hums again, this time eliciting a smile from the other once noticing the content tone behind it. breakfast can wait, despite the worry it could create with the lack of two filled chairs. the world can wait. they can wait.


End file.
